temporaryempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Sayvion
“No tree, it is said, can grow to heaven unless its roots reach down to hell.” Sayvion "S0XX" Suggs is a senior member of the server and one of the most active gamers in the community. Though he has proven his usefulness through his frequent participation, as well as the variety of games he owns, he also is responsible for an absurdly disproportionate amount of the drama in the server. He's also become infamous for having whims more unpredictable than the flavor of a jelly bean. One second, he'll be begging everyone to play League with him; in the next, he'll seclude himself and play Destiny alone. In his free time, he draws fantasy characters, which he posts on his Instagram. History Sayvion first met Ben and Max at Appel Farms during the summer of 2016, keeping in touch during the subsequent years. Towards the end of July 2018, he exploded onto the Weeb Nation scene thanks to an invite from Ben. His stubborn convictions and tendency to give unwanted advice quickly earned him the dislike of most of the Old Guard, as well as the respect of many of the underrepresented members of the server. Although an ardent DnD and Magic fan, he distinguished himself most through his League games, where he fed so hard that the global starvation rate began to drop. During this time, he also came to know Ian, another recent joiner who had been disdained by the establishment. Following the @everyone Crisis, Sayvion became convinced that the Old Guard could not be trusted with absolute freedom or absolute power, and sided with Max during the subsequent Great Schism. When Temporary Empire was founded, he became Max's lieutenant, and was entrusted with admin privileges to help protect the server against Weeb Nation invasions. For a time, he was at the forefront of the light scuffle between the servers, recruiting members like Sergio and Kayla who would have never been able to flourish in Weeb Nation. But during a lull in the Old Guard's war against the existence of the new server, Temporary Empire's unified front began to splinter. Infighting among the admins became common, and in this climate of confrontation a new, more obnoxious side of Sayvion emerged. For much of November, he spammed the League of Legends tag as a way of getting other people to play with him, which seldom worked and led to the tag being discontinued. Then, emboldened by goading from Jaleel and by an overinflated sense of his own authority within the server, Sayvion used his admin privileges to create a Lady of the Day channel. The resulting debate over it created the largest internal upheaval in the history of the server. After losing the Lady of the Day election, Sayvion decided to turn his antagonistic tendencies in a new direction, and joined with Jaleel in criticizing Davis for his limp ownership. Though this was mostly a running joke for the first few months, after Sayvion's attempted mid-February revival of Lady of the Day was blocked by Davis and Max he turned to it in earnest. His crusade gained traction, at least with Daniel, and ultimately resulted in Temporary Empire's first official leadership election. Politics Sayvion's agenda as a candidate is best described as akin to real-world conservatives. He favors reduced governmental control, multiple autonomous admins (basically states' rights), and absolutely zero censorship even if this unrestricted speech proves problematic. Sayvion also mirrors real-world politicians through his personal attacks on his opponents, specifically Davis. Personality Sayvion is, in a word, pushy. He pushes people to buy the games he's currently playing, to bring back his Lady of the Day channel, to praise his League performance, to buy Windows computers, to give him admin privileges back, etc. In his eyes, no one has ever won an argument against him. The amount of hills he has chosen to die on are without measure, as is the frustration he has caused other server members. However, for the most part Sayvion's pushiness is not so much a weakness as a strength. Somehow, it gives him a perverse magnetism, which has led to him becoming friends with Alex Chen, Sean, Aaron, and Gabe Cooper. He also has the highest recruitment count on the server besides Max, having invited Rodrigo, Theodore, Kayla, Kenisha, Kate, Corey, Gabby, Cirrus, and Sergio. His DnD sessions are highly sought after, and he holds the unquestioned title of DM within the group. Given all these merits, it's hard to say he's done more harm than good for the server, even if he is unbearably annoying at times. As such, Sayvion continues to be a frequent participant and valued member of the group, setting a new high for a server characterized by new lows. Category:League of Legends Category:The New Guard Category:Sayvion's Flock